Host Of The Black Zodiac
by Will-I-Was
Summary: Clive Hawkins is punished by Warren Kriticos for treachery and is thrown into the cube containing the seventh ghost. He has to find his way out of the locked down house before either ghosts or starvation claims his life. The Pilgrimess/OC Note: She is younger and is after all my favourite ghost.
1. Chapter 1

**After reading through a lot of the 13 Ghosts fictions I have come to realise that the seventh ghost; The Pilgrimess isn't mentioned as much as she deserves so this fiction will focus on all of the ghosts including her…..**

Throwing Stones In A Glass House

Chapter 1 - Job Satisfaction

Good evening. For those of you who don't know me my name is Clive Hawkins, some call me a Psychic, others call me a Freak, my Parents called my Special. I however prefer the term Seer, its a more accurate name for me and it sounds cooler. I was born in Cheshire, England before moving to America when I turned 18.

Introductions aside I was hired by Warren Kriticos, the son of the acclaimed ghost 'buster' if you will. Cyrus Kriticos, he wanted to rebuild his father glass home and once again collect the twelve spirits of the black zodiac and I was with him every step of the way. In a small way I felt remorse for the souls, trapped again after being released. They never saw me while being captured, my telepathy was strong enough for me to call them out without any trouble whatsoever and after the last ghost was captured and placed within the basement, however I fear my guilt has got the better of me as I have repeatedly gone against Warrens orders and have attempted to free the trapped ghosts to no avail. Im just glad Warren never found out.

"Clive." Warren stood beside me and patted me on the shoulder. "Here it is." He indicated the finished glass house. "My uncles life work! Its been fun using your powers but Im afraid I lied, I don't want to collect the thirteenth ghost or open the eye of hell. I wanted to trap those ghosts and never let them out, and seeing as you like them so much you can join them…. that will teach you to try to free them behind my back."

"How.. how did you know?". I stood dumbstruck and began to step forward before two of Warrens men restrained me and held me down as Warren hovered a small device in front of my face. "This random number generator will decide which ghost you will spend the remainder of your days with." I nearly suffered a heart attack from fear. If that generator gave me the wrong number I would be dead meat for the more hostile ghosts trapped in the basement. "Oh I wouldn't worry dear Clive." Chuckled Warren. "Think of it as a game show and Im the host, but instead of losing money… you lose your life."

The numbers between one and twelve were whirring back and forth until it got slower and slower and landed on a very uncertain number. Warren looked at it and frowned, not sure what to make of it. "Seven." He said aloud. "Not what I was hoping for but so be it, at least you'll die of starvation." He made a gesture to the two men holding me back and they began to drag me into the completed glass house, I tried to struggle but it was in vain. Soon we were on the first floor above the containment cubes, I was held over what appeared to be a trap door leading into one of the cubes.

Warren waved at me. "Goodbye dear friend, have fun with the Pilgrimess." with that he snapped his fingers and the trapdoor opened. I yelled as I fell through the floor and landed smack bang in the middle of the cube, Warren didn't bother with the special glasses I could easily see the ghosts without them due to my power.

I shuddered as the form of a young women began to materialise before my very eyes, her hair was long and matted while her arms and neck were restrained with an ancient pair of wooden stocks and she didn't look very happy to see me.

With a loud cry she ran at me. I ducked out of the way while she tried to lunge at me again this time she landed a hit on my stomach and sent me to the floor. She shouted and tried to hit me, I put both hands onto the wooden brace she wore and pushed as hard as I could keeping her back. For a good five minutes we kept at the small duel, however the woman spirit yelled once more before relenting and moving to the corner of the cell, she crouched down and bowed her head and began to mumble words I couldn't hear, I stood up slowly and felt around my ribs to check none of them had been broken. I was then hit by confusion. 'Why has she given up so soon?' I thought to myself as she continued to mumble.

I decided to let her get on with it while I scanned the other cells and sure enough the forms of the other ghosts began to appear, the First Born Son followed by The Torso, The Bound Woman, The Withered Lover, The Torn Prince, The Angry Princess, The Great Child, The Dire Mother, The Hammer, The Jackal and The Juggernaut. They all stared at me with blank, unreadable expressions, then I heard a voice from above.

"Take this freak it might help." Yelled a worker who threw an old book down the trap door before shutting it and taking off laughing.

I clenched and unclenched my fists before losing my patience and punching the walls. "Don't call me freak!" He didn't hear me, but the ghosts did, some were smiling faintly at my burst of rage, one looked worried, the withered lover but the poor woman wasn't like the others… she was kind, caring and considerate. Which reminded me of the spirit I was sharing a cube with. I had to talk to her, see if she would reply.

I stepped forward confidently as she rose back up from crouching her back still too me. "Good evening miss."

The Pilgrimess immediately turned around and growled at me, I held up my hands. "Its ok I wont hurt you, I promise."

The woman sneered again and stepped forward. "What do you think you are doing in my cube?" she asked with a dark tone, I looked over the cube, it was covered with leaves and cobwebs making it seem older than it actually was.

I tried to let go any indications of fear and shrugged. "Honestly? I don't know. Warren being a complete Benedict Arnold might have something to do with it. Didn't you see me fall in through there?" I pointed upwards, she didn't bother to look.

"If I cant kill you." She inquired in an irritated tone. "Then what can I do?".

I went to say something but drew a blank, for the first time in my life I actually didn't know what to do, I felt an overwhelming urge of complete despair surge through me, I backed away to the wall and sunk down until I was sitting on the floor, I put my head in my hands and sighed. "I don't know." I fought back a tear. "I really don't know, Warren told me he would release you to rest in peace, not trap you again, he probably even found out I was trying to break you out when no one was looking.

The Pilgrimess then looked at me with wide eyes. "You mean that person that tried to open my cell and free me.. was you?" She asked in surprise.

I just nodded as I slunk even lower, I then felt several clunks and bangs as the young woman sat down next to me… well tried due to her being locked in the stocks, I flinched and backed away slightly, she curved an evil smile as I sat on the opposite side of the cube. After what seemed like a couple of hours I dozed off and woke later to find the ghost still sitting there watching me I sat up. "I never even got to find out more about you." Then I looked at the book, the woman looked too. I picked it up and quickly began thumbing through the pages before I got to a crucial page. "This is the book warren was telling me about, it tells me all I need to know about each ghost." I looked around. None of the other ghosts were paying attention to me and were looking in different directions while they tried to break out of the cubes to no avail.

I skipped forward to the entry of the seventh ghost. "The Pilgrimess." The Pilgrimess looked up with a curious expression. "The seventh ghost of the black zodiac. Name Isabella Smith." She looked ready to cry as I said the name.

"Thats a name I haven't heard in years." She said quietly. I resumed reading…

"Born 26th may 1667, Died 17th october 1675." I said quietly. "You're 18, same as me." I remarked with a small smile. Isabella shed another tear and smiled slightly. "Moved to england….. Shut out from the town…. Accused of witchcraft….. Starved to death." I said the last part with remorse, but this time Isabella had broken down and was crying uncontrollably, I was shocked I didn't know ghosts could cry.

I slowly went over to Isabella and put my hand on her shoulder. "Its ok Im here." I said quietly. Isabella calmed down after a minute of crying and I sat facing her with genuine look of kindness and care. A face I hadn't worn in a while. "Isabella. Im sorry about what happened to you, being wrongly accused just because you were different."

Isabella looked away from me and sniffed. "Its not like you would understand anyway, they hated me for not believing in god and not going to church, I wasn't being hateful I just never believed any of it I mean so much pain has happened because of it and I guess my defiance cost me my life too."

I was shocked, here I was sat with a young ghost around my age who was pouring her heart out just for me. "Isabella in a way I do understand before I moved from england I was picked on because of my weird nature and my ability to see things others couldn't, they called me crazy and beat me up, took my money and threw stones at me." I said fighting back tears.

Isabella began to smiled. "When they locked me up in the stocks they threw stones at me too."

We both looked into each others eyes, sorrow and kindness took over and I touched my forehead to Isabellas, being a seer I could also touch ghosts as well as see them without the glasses. "Isabella its ok, they cant hurt you ever again."

After a minute of what I would've called a friendly hug, which would've been easier without the stocks Isabella sat up straighter and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You've already read enough about me, now tell me about you."

I frowned. "Less than four hours ago, I dropped in and you tried to beat me up."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "I thought you were a threat, I was only defending myself, now stop putting it off and tell me all about you…. please."

I smirked and thought for a second. "Well…. my names is Clive Hawkins, I was born in England same as my mother and father."

Isabella quickly asked. "Whereabouts in England? Before I moved I was born in London."

"I was born and raised in Cheshire."

Isabella continued to smile as I told her all about my life, the remainder of the night we told each other stories from our childhoods and lives, before I knew it we were sitting closer together and finally I asked her one question I had been itching to ask.

"Is there anyway to get those stocks off you?"

Isabella sighed. "Sadly without the key they will never come off."

This is where I smiled as I dug into my pocket. "Obviously you have never heard of the old art of lock picking." I took out a metal lock pick and a small thin rod, I kneeled down next to Isabella. "Now if you will hold still please this take long."

After two minutes of fiddling and tinkering the ever resounding snap of success sounded as the lock was broken and the ancient wooden stocks fell of Isabella, she sighed heavily as her arms, shoulders and neck relaxed instantly. After a small stretch she looked at me and ran towards me.

I cringed but all I felt were her arms around my waist as she hugged me tightly. "Clive, you've freed me from the stocks. Oh thank you thank you!" She yelled happily.

I weezed comically as she increased her grip around my waist. "Isabella Im glad I helped you but could you please…."

She realised and let me go quickly. "Oh sorry its still weird not knowing my own strength being a ghost and all."

I held up my hand. "No its quite alright although I wish I had some food in here with me I need to eat something while I think of a way out of this cube."

Isabella looked sad. "Please don't leave me alone in here." She said quickly.

"Who said it would just be me walking out that door?" I said with a wink, she may have been a ghost that previously tried to kill me, but she was growing on me and she was my age and kind of cute…..

I snapped out of the self induced trance as I found a packet of wine gums in my blazer pocket, I held up the packet as if I was holding the cure for world hunger. "Yes oh thank you maynard!"

I looked to see Isabella showing off her freedom from the stocks to all the over ghosts. "Look! Clive got me out of the shackles. Im free from them."

The Jackal just smirked and waved his contorted arms around. "Oh hoo bloody ray!" He yelled. "You get freedom but I still have a birdcage stuck on my head!"

"Im so happy for you dear." The withered lover said from her cube next to Isabellas.

I had zoned out as I continued to read through the book titled 'The Arcanum' I thanked god that I was fluent in latin and spells alike otherwise this book would have been nearly unreadable, and as I continued to read my excitement grew, there was a spell that could teleport me to another room in the house.

"Isabella! Ive found a way out! A spell that will transport me." She hugged me again.

"Oh dear all of this good news I might end up fainting." She said as she swung her arms around enjoying the freedom of movement.

"And I will free everyone else too!"

I then heard a deep rumble that sounded like laughter coming from the Hammer. "You sure you wanna let me, Ryan and Horace out?"

I looked over to them, I thought about it and no I didn't want them loose… well not yet, but what if I could change them?….

**There we go nice and long and for those who don't know the Pilgrimess look up Xantha Radley, she played the ghost in the film and in my opinion she is fine, but I digress read, review, criticism welcome, flamers can sod off, il update when Im bothered and goodnight :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im sure the small number of viewers found the first chapter entertaining, I do understand that the Pilgrimess seems to be the least interesting of the ghosts but I intent to make a better character out of her better than the film did….**

Host Of The Black Zodiac

Chapter 2 - The Glass Maze

I spent the last hour and a half reading through the transport spell and checking every detail was memorised. I couldn't imagine what would happen if it went wrong, ending up in some timeless void or even worse, the Juggernauts cube. I shuddered at the thought of having every bone broken in my body. It was almost like he read my mind as he smiled slightly, I gulped and remembered the stories of the untimely demise of the previous Psychic who was broken by the Juggernaut.

Isabella had knelt down beside me and read the spell with me I told her all about the book and why it told me so much about each ghost, finally after absorbing every last bit of information I snapped the book closed and stood up. "Right Im reading it out and I will free myself from the cube."

The Torn Prince laughed sarcastically as he leaned against his cube. "Want a drum roll?".

I ignored him and began to chant the spell over and over again, my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I was enveloped in a white glow. A blinding flash lit the basement and I snapped my eyes open and cursed as I found myself on the other side of Isabella's cube and smack bang in the cube of the Great Child and the Dire Mother, they looked at me startled and my initial fear was replaced with anger as I held up my hands and began to froth as the mouth.

"Bollocks." I yelled as I smacked my fist into the cube wall. A small crunch was heard by the ghosts as I realised how hard I hit the wall. "Argh! Christ my hand!". The way I yelled it was so comical even Laurel and Hardy might think I was taking it too far.

The only two ghosts that looked worried about my injury were Isabelle and Jean. "Are you ok?" They asked in unison.

I gasped and nursed my aching hand, thinking myself lucky for not breaking any bones. "Im fine thanks, now I need to know what went wrong." I turned my head to see Harold looking at me with a rather annoyed expression. "And fast!".

The Jackal laughed insanely and rolled around his cube at my misfortune. The Hammer shook his head and smirked.

"Taking all bets." Cried the head of The Torso from his cube. "Ten dollars says he transports into my cube, Twenty says he goes back into Isabellas." I rolled my eyes at the former bookie, even getting into massive debt and being hacked to pieces didn't teach him a lesson…..

I began to chant again rather quickly and once again was covered by the white glow and opened my eyes to find to my relief that I had finally been successful with the spell and just in time to get away from The Great Child. I was in the basement corridor, I looked over to the Torso with a smirk and flipped him off. I quickly made my way into the control room and looked carefully at all the symbols being cautious about which was which. I thumbed through the book and found the symbol for Isabella, I pulled the lever for her cube.

The machine began to spin slowly and the Isabella's cube opened, at first she was shocked before I stood in the opening and smiled. "Hello." I said smugly.

Isabella was at a loss for words as she slowly walked out of the cube. "I don't know what to say Clive."

I smiled as I reached for her hand. "Don't worry about words, just come upstairs with me. I have to find some food."

The Jackal then laughed again. "Get a room you two!" He yelled.

I turned with a bored expression. "We are in a room, its just the walls are made glass."

"Don't worry." Cried the madman. "I know I used to love an audience."

I shuddered slightly at the very thought and decided not to argue as I went back upstairs with Isabella.

-The Kitchen-

Isabella watched in fascination as I wolfed down all the food I could find in the cupboards and out of the fridge, I was like an animal when I was hungry and completely forgot I was being watched by someone. By the time I finished and sat down on a comfy chair Isabella was stood in front of my holding back laughter.

"Better?" She asked.

I nodded with satisfaction. "Much better." I said happily as the pain in my gut slowly went away."

Isabella then stepped closer to me as I stood up. "Clive I just wanted to say how grateful I am for freeing me from my shackles." She stepped up to me and kissed my cheek. Suddenly, a couple of images flashed before my eyes the moment she made contact; I saw a young woman, around my age with long blonde hair, fair skin, a black dress and a content smile, after a few seconds of gawking I immediately flashed back into reality.

I gasped. "I saw you." Before you died, you were so pretty and you still are." I said calmly.

Isabella just smiled as she turned around. "You know if there had been someone as caring as you in the new land, I might have stood a chance."

"Im here now Isabella." I said quietly. "I also want to help the others."

She patted me on the shoulder and one more image of her beautiful self flashed before me. "Go and help them, you helped me."

-The Basement-

I stood with the book in front of The Jackal. I held the book open and was reading through his history, all he did was glare at me while I read quietly. "My word…." I said with a great degree of sadness.

"Hahahaha! Go on say it! Im a freak…. SAY IT!" The Jackal screeched as he scratched the glass insanely.

I stood back slightly and let him calm down, I turned towards Isabella who was talking to Jean, I turned back to a now calmer Jackal.

"Listen to me…. Ryan." This made him pause and look at me in shock.

"What did you just call me?" He said in disbelief.

"Ryan Kuhn." I said out loud. "You weren't forced into the asylum, you admitted yourself, looking to be cured."

Ryan spat. "I failed them they said, I was incurable." I felt more quilt rush through me.

"No Ryan…. they failed you, you were a good man, they did nothing more than exacerbate your rage, they turned you into the Jackal, I intend to rectify their mistakes."

Ryan laughed. "How?!" He yelled.

I stood quietly, all the other ghosts looked at me, The Hammer in particular looked at me with fascination. "Ryan, would you like to hear a riddle?".

Ryan thought for a moment before looking to me suspiciously. "Yes." He said in his screechy, underused voice.

I cleared my throat. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" I asked.

Ryan went wild eyed. "What?! What kind of riddle is that?".

I looked up. "Can you answer it or not?".

He span a couple of times and scratched a wall. "A moment….IF YOU WILL!" He bellowed.

I held my hand in a welcoming motion. "By all means."

While he went over the possible answers I went over to Jean and Isabella. "Dear Jean how are you?"

Jean smiled from her cube. "I am fine dear, but you mustn't tease Ryan like that." She scolded.

I smiled, she reminded me of my own mum. "Im not teasing its a simple test of how truly mad he is." I smiled to Isabella, who smiled right back… she was really beginning to grow on me.

I then walked over to The Angry Princess, or Dana Newman as the book stated. "Erm Miss Newman? Or would you prefer Dana?". She just looked at me and sneered.

"Why do you care? I mean nothing to you! I mean nothing to anyone!" She nearly shouted making me jump slightly, I composed myself and stood closer once again she growled.

"Why aren't you running and screaming like all the others?!" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well I have been down here for a long time, I was over the initial fear after the first few hours of being trapped here." All she did was turn her back to me and ignore me. "Its ok, you talk to me when you feel like it."

"Why are you doing this?" I heard a deep voice coming from The Hammer, now his story bought me to tears once I got to the tragic fate of his wife and two daughters.

I stood in front of his cube and shrugged. "Did you wonder why I was trying to free you? It was because even though you have troubled pasts, you deserve more than being trapped in this house to be used as puppets, and George?".

The former blacksmiths face went from angry to sad instantly, I spoke up again. "Im so sorry about your darling wife and daughters."

George Immediately went down to his knees and began sobbing. "They had no right to take my family!" He sobbed. "They didn't no nothing!"

I decided to leave him to greave for the time being and moved to the neighbouring cell that belonged to The Juggernaut or Horace Mahoney as the book called him. "Mr Mahoney." I said formally.

The lumbering giant of a man just stepped forward and nodded, I cleared my throat and began to speak but Horace got there first. "Are you really serious about letting us out?" He asked sincerely.

I nodded. "Of course Horace but I want you to leave as peaceful spirits… no more of this mindless killing, I know people cast you out as a child Horace. I know because the same thing happened to me too, but you're better than what Warren made you out to be; a crazed, maniacal body breaker, I know that there is still a decent person in that mind of yours, in the rest of you too." I motioned to all of the ghosts.

Jean decided to give me a small round of applause, she truly was lovely. Horace then slumped slightly before straightening up. "Thats the first time anyone has ever spoken to me like an actual human being." He said slowly in his drawl american accent.

I nodded and walked down to the cell of Susan LeGrow, The Bound Woman. "You." I pointed at the bound and strangled ghost. "Will be difficult, girls like you are the reason my self esteem issues around girls went down to an all time low, I'll deal with you last." I got no reply.

Now I believe I have found an unorthodox way to brighten up this dark basement, I was given confused looks from everyone. I took out an ipod and a speaker. "Time for some music." Jean laughed as I flicked through my songs. "You are mad." She said while laughing.

I looked at her with a mad smile. "I know." I winked at Isabella who blushed. "Oh don't I know."

I went a little mad and ironically picked Thriller by Michael Jackson. The ghosts from the more recent time period knew what they were hearing and I got a little carried away what with knowing the entire dance routine. As the song played I began to get more into the groove. Isabella and Jean looked amazed with my dancing as did the others.

_Its close to midnight_

_And something evils lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight _

_You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream_

_But terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze_

_As hour looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralysed _

I could tell how impressive my display was because Jimmy Gambino, The Torso was holding up his head to get a better look. Ryan didn't notice much, he was busy still trying to figure out the riddle.

_Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no ones gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know its thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

When the song hit finish I pulled the final pose, I got complete silent for two seconds before Jean and Isabella gave me some cheers. I then heard Royce Clayton, The Torn Prince say. "You madman, you make Ryan look normal, but you've got some moves."

I bowed as low as I could. George asked Horace what I did and Horace began expelling what I just did and what the Thriller was. The look on George's face was priceless.

"Right I am very tired after all that, I think I'll retire to bed." I started to walk but Isabella grabbed my arm.

"Can I come too?" She asked innocently. Ryan, Clayton, Jimmy all went 'OOoooooo' I scoffed.

"What is this a 1960's sitcom?" I laughed as I stretched my legs.

"WAIT!" Ryan screeched as me and Isabella began to leave. "I give up." He said with embarrassment. "What is the answer to the riddle?".

I walked slowly up to Ryan's cube. shrugged my shoulders and said. "I haven't the slightest idea bud." I laughed with a degree of madness, poor Ryan just slunk to the back of his cell, trying to piece together what had just happened. Had someone just out-crazed him?

This was madness….

**Let me know what you think, if theres anything you think is wrong tell me and I will work on fixing it but for now read and review please a review will give me an idea of where this story will go in the future. oh and I will get around to referencing all of the ghosts and giving them time with Clive and goodnight now :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still no reviews? What a shame, well I shall press on and make a popular ghost out of the Pilgrimess even if it kills me. Anyway I will include my other ghosts with them I have no least favourite. Anyway let us continue…..**

Host Of The Black Zodiac

Chapter 3 - Lessons In Good Behaviour

I woke up the next morning nice and warm tucked into the master bedroom of the glass house. I must say this place was heavenly when you got over the ghosts and the fact I was trapped inside… well at least the food was plentiful. I jumped slightly as I saw Isabella sat at one of the desks with a designer brush, I smiled lightly and more flashes of her past rushed through my head, one vision was the same young woman brushing her hair at a vanity and smiling contently.

I got up and put my hand on her shoulder. "Morning you." I said with a yawn.

Isabella beamed as she turned around. "You're up finally!" She laughed.

I looked confused before remembering that ghosts never slept. "Erm, you didn't climb in did you?".

Isabella just winked as she left me to get dressed, I raised an eyebrow and shrugged lightly, I didn't mind. So I showered, ate some breakfast and went down to the basement, stretching my arms and groaning. "Morning everyone." I said happily, once again a hello from Jean and no one else, Royce just nodded and the rest just didn't notice me at all.

I decided to take this one step at a time and start at ghost number one; The First Born Son. Billy Michaels, I managed to read up on the other ghosts and now knew all I needed to know, I stepped up to Billy's cube and knelt down facing him. "Hey there bud." I said. Billy stood there with a blank expression before smiling.

"Do you want to play a game?" He asked eagerly. I was taken aback I wasn't expecting an answer that quickly.

"Sure Billy, what would you like to play?"

"Cowboys and Indians." He said jumping up and down.

"Sure I said." I decided to play along and got up and drew out an invisible gun. "Draw!" I said quickly.

Billy pulled out a toy gun and fire it at me, the small plastic dart hit the glass, but I decided to pretend it hit me.

I jumped back in fake surprise. "Oooo, ach! Oaoaoieee! You got me partner!" And fell on my back.

Billy laughed as he put his toy gun away. "You're funny. Whats your name?".

I felt an onrush of victory. "Clive Hawkins pleased to meet you." Billy waved back as I realised the other ghosts were watching me with odd looks at my fake death.

Ryan laughed and jumped around. "Oooo! Me! ME! Over here! Yoohooo!" He yelled.

I walked over to Ryan's cube. "Yes Ryan?".

"Its boring in here! And if you wont let us all out then cant you bring us something to entertain ourselves."

"Like a new rattle for dear Harold." The Dire Mother, Margaret Shelbourne asked quietly.

"And maybe some new shoes." Susan said out loud.

"And some playing cards!" Jimmy yelled from inside the cellophane.

"And a baseball." Called Royce.

"And two chessboards for me and Horace." Asked George.

"And a doll!" Shouted Ryan, everyone stopped to look at him before looking back at me.

"And if you can a new brush, pretty please." Isabella asked innocently.

I nodded and blushed as I noted down. Rattle, shoes, cards, baseball, chessboard times two, doll and a brush. "Ok. I can get these items, but first I need to find a way out of this house.

Jean spoke up. "I wouldn't mention it earlier until I realised your intentions are truly for our benefit so I will tell you there is a small red button hidden in some samurai armour that opens up the front door."

I smiled and laughed. "Thanks Jean, I'll definitely get you a present too." I shouted as I went to the main hall and got out of the house for the first time in weeks, I breathed in the fresh air, found my car and drove to the nearest supermarket….

-One Hour Later-

I returned with everyones items and teleported them through to their cubicles with the respective spells, I got thank you's and gratitude from everyone except Dana who was still scowling. I decided to talk to her later.

"Clive, how did you know I liked these shoes?" Susan squealed.

I just shrugged. "There wasn't a girl I knew that didn't want them." I walked around and saw Jimmy playing a single player car game, Harold enjoying his new rattle, Royce hitting his baseball against the walls of his cube, Isabella brushing her hair after kissing my cheek to say thank you, Ryan playing with his doll like a child, and Horace and George locked in a battle of wits.

Then I felt a source of adrenaline surge through me, Il transport into Horace's cube and if he is still hostile I can escape quickly. Jean and Isabella looked worried as I began to chant the spell once again and another flash of light and I was in Horace's cell, everyone else looked horrified but Horace hadn't noticed due to his game with george. Mustering up every amount of courage I leaned over and said quietly.

"Move your bishop opposite to your rook and you can get his queen."

Horace nodded. "Thanks." Before noticing I was in his cell. He got up and towered above me. I heard Isabella and Jean plead with Horace for my safety but he wasn't listening.

"Im going to give you something I've wanted to give you for days." Horace growled, I backed away as he slowly moved his hand towards me. I waited for my impending death and closed my eyes. But oddly enough nothing came… I opened my eyes and saw Horace's hand holding out for a friendly handshake. "Calm down boy I only wanted to shake the hands of the first person I don't want to break into pieces, Horace Mahoney's the name."

I laughed insanely as I shook his hand. "Clive Hawkins.".His grip was immense but he didn't crush my hand. Horace nodded before going back to his game with George. I quickly teleported out of the cube and ran back into the main control room and flipped three switches, I smiled as the machine began whirring and spinning quickly.

Isabella and Jean could not believe their eyes as Billy's cell, Horace's cell and her own opened up. None of the three could believe it, they were free to roam the house like Isabella.

I walked back into the basement and was immediately hugged by Jean. "Thank you Clive, oh thank you." She said in genuine happiness. I just smiled as she kept her arms wrapped around me before letting go.

I saw Billy walk towards me, this time he was smiling. "You let me out… does this mean you want to play some more games?" I knelt down and patted his shoulder.

"As many games as you want to buddy." Billy cheered as he ran to Jean who took him aside as Horace came lumbering out of his cell, he looked over to me and smirked. "I must say, you really are starting to impress me, keep it going and I might just start protecting you." I laughed as Horace began to walk up to the first floor with Jean and Billy.

"What about the rest of us?" Royce asked.

I just smiled. "In time I will trust all of you and I will let you all out then, even Ryan." I looked over to Ryan who was hugging his doll as if it were his own child…

-Evening-

I sat on my master bed with Isabella, after Horace, Jean and Billy had explored they found other places in the house to rest instead of their old cubes so me and Isabella just talked through most of the night.

"Isabella, I have some good news for you."

Isabella looked to me. "Good news?".

"I have found a spell that is so powerful that it can bring a ghost back into the living world, it can bring you back from the dead!"

Isabella looked astonished. "Clive thats wonderful!"

"It is tricky and will take a while to learn but I think I can pull it off, you will be human again Isabella!".

Isabella nearly cried as she threw her arms around me. "Oh Clive, you wonderful man."

We looked at each other for a good long time before our lips moved closer and closer before they pressed together into a kiss.

I was never one for kissing due to my powers but when I kissed Isabella I got flashes of the same young woman she was when she was alive, it just made me feel more as we kissed.

Then I heard a cough as we parted and saw Horace stood there with a mad grin on his face. "Hey now, whats going on here?".

We just laughed as Isabella threw a pillow at Horace. "Get lost bumpkin, your ruining our moment." I cringed as Horace's grin turned into a laugh.

"Ok, ok, I'm going… oh boy wait til George and Ryan hear about this…..

**Please review at least one of the chapters I would like some feedback on the progress of the story, anyway read it and review it as per normal with my stories and as always goodnight :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A personal thanks to KMCCL3 for the first review I appreciate the support. Anyway time to exercise some ideas and see how this goes…**

Host Of The Black Zodiac

Chapter 4 - Mad House

"Two pirates on your left Billy!" I said quickly.

"Got em!" Billy said quickly.

"Shoot them! Their coming out from the bushes."

Me and Billy sat on beanbags playing what I considered one of the greatest games ever… Far Cry 3, surprisingly enough Billy grew to love the game and soon became a regular expert with the bow.

"YES!" We both cheered in unison as we hit the high score.

"We did it!" I laughed.

"High five Clive!" Billy yelled, we high fived as Horace walked into the main comfort room, as I liked to call it, once I let Horace out I showed him my car and said he was free to tinker with it if he wanted to and it was clear thats what he had been doing.

"I must say Clive you have one fine car, I've fixed the faulty exhaust too."

I raised an eyebrow and turned my head to him. "What was wrong with the exhaust?".

"Someone broke it off."

I clenched my fists in annoyance. "Probably one of Warrens men or maybe even the git himself."

Horace then sat down at the small table and stretched. "Well its fixed now."

"Thanks Horace, I owe you."

Billy then stood up and ran out of the room saying he wanted to talk to George about his victory, I shrugged and sat with Horace at the table. Soon enough Isabella and Jean joined us. It had been a very fun last few months I decided to let Margaret and Harold go since they were harmless and was even helping Margaret take care of Harold, I was teaching him how to be independent, progress is slow but he seems to be growing on me.

Jean seemed very happy indeed. "I haven't felt this free in a good long time, you've done so much for all of us."

I smiled as I sipped a glass of water. "Get used to it, because soon I will free you utterly."

Jean frowned. "What do you mean?"

I leaned forward. "I already told Isabella this. Jean, Horace I have found a way to make you and everyone else human again."

Horace and Jean seemed to mix confusion and elation as I told them the news.

"Thats great Clive." Horace laughed.

"But where will we go once were all human?" Inquired Jean.

"Well I was going to tell everyone this later but I swiped the documents of the house from the safe and filled them in and had them notarised. I am legally the owner of this house, and as the owner you are all allowed to stay with me for as long as you want."

"No kidding?" Said Horace. "But what about that scum Warren?"

"Him? Nah he's in the Caribbean right now, he will never know. He was very strict with his plans and killed everyone who helped him, if anything I was lucky he trapped me in here."

Jean sighed. "You lucky young man!".

I smiled to Isabella. "In more ways than one." She giggled.

"Alright you two none of that in here." Horace said, obviously not wanting to see us kiss. "Im going to go lie down."

-Later In The Basement-

I walked down slowly into the basement the remaining ghosts looked at me some with anger, others seemed happy to see me, it was just me though, Billy, Jean, Isabella and Horace were exploring the house so it was just me to talk to the rest of them.

I stopped over at Ryan's cube. "Afternoon Ryan." I waved into the cube.

Ryan waved madly and came close to the glass. "Clive!" He yelled.

I decided to yell back. "Ryan!"

"Clive!"

"Ryan!"

"Clive, I have a question!"

I nodded. "Go on…"

"I know Im unstable and dangerous, but I wanted to know if you could help me get this cage off my head!"

"I did get some special cutters to help get that cage off your head but can I trust you with everyones safety including my own?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes, now please get it off me."

I came closer to the glass. "Just so you know I've learned several spells to subdue you should you try to attack me."

Ryan nodded crazily. "Understood and noted, now pleaassseee!.."

A moment passed before I began to walk to the control room. "Clive don't." I heard George say as I walked past him, I turned to the large blacksmith.

"I have to let him out, not for me, but for him otherwise he will never get better."

George just nodded and sat down in his cube as I got to the machine, found the Jackals sign and flicked the lever. Ryan's cube slowly slid open and he slowly walked out.

"Im free! AHHAHAHAHAA!"

He turned to me and began to run, everyone cringed as his pace got quicker, I even shut my eyes quickly and said my prayers.

But then I opened them and saw Ryan down on his knees hugging my waist. "Ohthankyouthankyouthankyou!" He cried.

"Er your welcome, now hold still and don't squirm."

It was mere minutes as I methodically snapped each metal bar of Ryan's head cage, soon after one last snap, the four pieces of the former cage fell apart around Ryan's feet and for the first time, he stood up with no difficulty.

"I can move…." He said quietly.

"Yes friend, you can move you are free."

I then saw what everyone would call impossible, The Jackal himself bought down in tears of genuine happiness. I knelt beside him and put my arm over his shoulder. "There now Ryan, all better?".

Ryan sniffed and wiped his nose. "Yes it is, my shoulders feel light."

I raised my eyebrows. "I could imagine, that cage was incredibly heavy, but whatever its gone now."

Ryan looked at me with a look not of madness, but as if he had just been released of an incredibly large burden. "I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything Ryan, just go upstairs, walk around with the others and relax."

He did so, I turned to the rest of the ghosts. "And then there five….."

I looked at George. "Remind me why I still have you in your cube?"

George shrugged. "I wont hurt you. I have no reason to, you are a true friend, someone I can count on. You have more than proven yourself."

I said nothing and ran back into the control room and flicked the lever for The Hammer and ran back just as Georges cube opened. "And so have you." I finished. "Walk around my friend be free."

George formed a genuine smile and shook my right hand, because his left was gone, and walked up the stairs to the main room.

I then decided to help out the most easy of the four remaining ghosts and walked to Jimmy's cell. "Mr Gambino, would you like me to let you out?"

"Why would you bother? Its not like he could get far." Spat Susan from her cube.

"Oy!" I quickly snapped. "None of that now!" I quickly went back to Jimmy.

"Hahaha you got owned!" Royce laughed from his cube. "Nice one Clive."

I quickly gave a thumbs up. "She's right! I cant get around! Im useless!" Jimmy said sadly from inside the cellophane.

I opened up his cell and stepped inside with him, I sat down and showed him a pair of scissors. "First things first lets get rid of this cellophane.

I felt like vomiting as I unwrapped Jimmy's head from the cellophane but it was for the greater good.

"Wow." I heard Royce say from his cube. "He really is devoted to us."

Dana just spat. "He's wasting his time with the rest of us."

I ignored their comments as I finished freeing Jimmy's head, he gasped. "Thanks Clive."

"Listen, I don't repeat this just yet, but I have a spell that will bring you back to life."

Jimmy was dumbstruck. "You mean I'll have my own body back?"

I nodded. "Yes and me, Horace, George and yourself will have a game of poker, would you like that?"

"For money?" Jimmy asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "Sorry buddy, don't want you betting again."

Jimmy just sighed. "No I guess not, well thank you for this. I've forgotten what having a full body was like."

"Well I will be sure to bring you back first, you want some help getting up the stairs?"

"No thanks I will manage fine."

I nodded and walked to the remaining three ghosts. "You three will be out as soon as I can trust you."

"Good luck with those two." Said Royce. "I have no reason to hurt you."

"Maybe but I don't want you hurting the others so until then you stay in there."

I made my way out of the basement and saw in the living area a sight that made my laugh. Billy was showing Horace my Xbox 360. Ryan was relaxing on the sofa. Jean was talking to Margaret and Hammer was helping Jimmy up onto the table and keeping an eye on Harold. I looked around for Isabella and soon found out as she came out from behind and kissed me on the cheek.

"Wow I've never seen them all this happy."

"I made all of this, its a good feeling." I sighed.

"You know, I cant wait to be human and we can be closer." Isabella winked before pulling me into a long, passionate kiss.

"Get a room you two." Called Ryan, everyone began to laugh, but I smirked.

"Good advice Ryan." I said quickly as Isabella pulled me to my room….

**Here we are, so as normal read and review, no flames or whatever you call them and don't worry every ghost will be given face time I promise anyway nighty night :)**


End file.
